Positions
by violet167
Summary: Day 2. The reason why Tora doesn't want to visit Takumi and Misaki's home anymore. Dedicated to Caterina sama since she requested it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Day 2 and one shots continue. I'll post 2-3 one shot everyday at night time for me. This will end saturday. Some are short like this one but enjoy!**_

* * *

 **-** **Positions-**

* * *

Tora Igarashi and his wife Chiyo Igarashi decided to visit Misaki and Takumi Usui. It was mostly Chiyo's decision and although Tora objected to it at first his wife persuaded him to come. If it made his wife happy he would do it for her. Over the years Tora had changed and become a better man, he was still rude to most people but to his wife, he was always kind.

They pulled into the driveway of Misaki and Takumi's home and parked the fancy looking car. He still stood out amongst most people. Tora got out the car first telling his wife to wait so he could go around to her side and open her door.

"Such a gentleman," Chiyo complimented kissing her husband's cheek slightly.

Tora frowned with disappointment evident on his face. The kiss was too short. "How about a better reward?"

"Later," Chiyo said walking up to the door.

Tora smirked and followed after her. He knocked on the door waited for Misaki or Takumi to answer but neither of them came to the door as quick as they usually would.

Tora growled impatient. He didn't even want to be here. Tora rang the doorbell again. This time there wasn't an answer again.

"Let's just go," He told Chiyo grabbing her arm.

Chiyo patted away his hand and took out a key from her purse. "I have a key."

"Suppose they're not home?"

"I talked to Misaki yesterday and she told me she's home and would be glad for us to visit," Chiyo said inserting the key in the door and stepped inside. Tora followed after her reluctantly. He really needed to say no to her sometimes.

"Misaki!" Chiyo called when she entered their home. She could hear sounds coming from the living room. Leaving Tora behind she followed the sounds.

Tora didn't want to wait alone by the door all by himself so he walked after Chiyo. Instead of finding her with Misaki or Takumi, his wife was frozen in the hallway just away from the living room.

"Chiyo why are y-"

" _Takumi it won't work if you put it like that."_

Was that Misaki's voice? What on earth is she talking about?

Tora moved closer to his wife to hear better.

" _You have push your leg up against me," Takumi could be heard saying._

" _Wait. You're too huge," Misaki answered trying her best._

" _This was your idea to try this position Misaki."_

 _Misaki groaned loudly._

Chiyo blushed and Tora couldn't believe his ears. And they all him sexual when they are doing these things in broad daylight when they invited someone over.

" _Misaki push yourself up a little. I can't reach," Takumi stated._

" _I can't. I'm tired. I need water."_

" _I'll go get you some," Takumi said._

" _You're going like that?" Misaki questioned._

" _It's only us anyway."_

Tora quickly grabbed his wife's hand and carried her outside the house before she could see something she should only see from him.

"We're never coming back here," Tora muttered reversing his car out the driveway.

Chiyo was silent.

Meanwhile

Takumi returned with the water for Misaki. He sat down on the yoga mat.

"I'm really tired. I think Chiyo is coming over today so you should put on a shirt," Misaki threw a towel to her husband.

Takumi catched it. "I'm hot and yoga was your idea. I wonder when Tora will get here. We should change."

Misaki nodded. "They'll probably be here soon. We should get them to do yoga with us."


	2. Chapter 2

_**In the manga Chiyo and kuuga have the same last name right. It would be cool if they were related but since we didn't get much of her background we wouldn't know. As suggested by Padfoot here is Tora's side.**_

* * *

Somehow for some reason Tora had been convinced by chiyo to visit the Usui home once again after the whole catching them with one another thing. As much as he loved making love he preferred it only with his wife so seeing Misaki and Takumi wasn't on his list of things.

He sighed in annoyance pulling back up in the familiar driveway. Thankfully Misaki and Takumi are by the door and not somewhere in their home screwing each other. The thought of it disgusted him. His poor innocent- maybe not so innocent wife didn't need to see that.

He reluctantly got out the car still considering leaving but he didn't want to disappoint his wife and make her sad. Chiyo changed him after all these years.

Tora walked up to the door with his wife by his side.

"Happy you two finally decided to join us," Takumi teased referring to them not showing up the other day.

"We were here but you two were busy doing other things," Chiyo said trying to get everything she heard that day out her head.

Misaki tilted her head to the side. "Busy? Doing what?"

Takumi shrugged.

"Tsk. You two were practically making babies," Tora glared at Takumi while Misaki blushed.

"No we weren't," Misaki yelled.

"You weren't!?" Chiyo exclaimed. It sounded like they did.

"We were doing Yoga tiger kun," Takumi smirked which irritated Tora.

"Why did it sound so goddamn sexual?" Tora asked.

"Maybe you're just a pervert Tora," Takumi answered back. It was fun to annoy Tora.

Tora glared at Takumi who had a wide grin on his face.

"That's it. We're leaving," Tora grabbed his wife.

"He's just sexual frustrated and jea-"

"Takumi!"

"We are never visiting again!" Tora yelled as his driver pulled out the driveway.


End file.
